The invention concerns a paper container with a jacket wound with a double wall, the jacket blanks whereof are essentially of the same length in the direction of winding, but arranged offset with respect to each other and bonded together by gluing or sealing.
Paper containers of this type are known from German DE-OS No. 3,208,682. To seal the open cut edges of the overlapping jacket ends, the two jacket blanks are offset with respect to each other in a manner such that one blank is always slightly overlapping the other. The overlapping edge is folded so that the open cut edge of the inner container jacket is resting with a border edge on the corresponding cut edge of the outer container jacket, so that following the sealing of the container jacket there are no open cut edges. The disadvantage of such jackets consists of the fact that in the area of the overlap there is a double wall thickness. This affects not only the appearance of the container, but also renders the tight-sealing or crimping of the bottom into the container jacket after winding difficult.
It is known from German DE-P No. 881 899 to wind single wall supporting cardboard jackets for nonmetallic containers such that the end edges thereof are in mutually facing relationship. There, however, the supporting jacket is covered by several layers of paper, so that the known container cannot be equated with a container of the type with which the present invention relates.
It is an object of the invention to design a paper container with a double wall, wound jacket of the above-mentioned type so that there are no thickened areas in the jacket walls.